Obsidian Secret Technique: Awakening of the Shēngxiào
Akagi's secret weapon, developed as a younger puppet master, his Silver Secret Technique is really a gathering of twelve powerful Warriors killed by Akagi. All from distant lands, their powers and abilities are unheard of. Once killed, he transformed each into his own personal puppet. All made with metal innards including gears. Turning each and every corpse into an android controlled by Akagi's Chakra Threads. Each puppet has a specific use. And it is rare that he has to use more than two at a time. In such a case, he is capable of using all twelve, despite only have ten fingers. Unlike previous Puppet Masters, Akagi does not coat all his puppets in poison. This is due to them serving as warriors rather than actual assassins. Although his Snake puppet has a deadly venom and poison. Akagi mostly pairs his puppets since they work perfectly together. All of his puppets are equipped with chakra based rocket jets on their feet, as well as multiple blasters across their body. The Shēngxiào are sealed on various tattoos on his body. What makes his puppets unique is that they each represent a personality. His mastery over puppetry caused him to transfer emotions and his subconscious split personalities through his chakra threads onto his Androids. And so, they speak and act as if they are alive. Each with their own unique voice and personality. People would never guess that they are simply automatons due to their lively nature. And Akagi has no idea that it is his subconscious that controls his puppets. Tho he can consciously control them. Each puppet, he can control with a thread, and they will come to life. This is also a very sad occurrence. Even though he holds full conversations with his puppets, which they all answer back, anyone who knows of his technique and his personality understands Akagi is simply talking with himself. He suffers from multiple personality disorder, which channels itself through each puppet taking on a different personality. And with each puppet, it becomes an entirely different being. Although they talk and act human, deep inside, the puppets understand they are just puppets. But Akagi does not know himself. He believes them to actually be people. Even in in battle where he constantly controls them, Akagi will think they are just really close friends and family. Appearances Moneynew.600.159627.jpg Moneynew.240.158680.jpg layout_30_12_12_cg_05_02_13_by_moneynew-d5ubao8.jpg Moneynew.600.159628.jpg Moneynew.600.159629.jpg Moneynew.600.159754.jpg Ox Ox, also referred to as Ushi-oni (牛鬼), is a large war android with pale skin and crimson hair which burns like the sun. His eyes are blue, capable of swooning the hearts of women and men alike. Akagi once infiltrated a castle and stole away its princess with Ox, using his looks to capture her heart. Shock, she was, to see him as nothing more than a puppet. Ox commands honor, respect and intimidation and sounds like an emperor. A mighty warrior said to have taken down an army. As a puppet made of metal, Ox is capable of great feats of pure strength and durability. Out of all twelve, Ox's strength goes unparalleled. His favorite weapon is a large sword capable of cutting through foes. Ox is a very proud warrior personality. Some call him egotistical, arrogant and even selfish. But all of his titles are self earned. He loves battle, and will often drag Akagi into unneeded situations. Ox suffers from hubris but has never met a challenge he could not handle. But despite his confidence, he deeply loves and cares for Akagi. Any threat to Akagi is a personal attack. When enemies attack Akagi, he will risk his existence to protect his master. Although arrogant, Ox speaks with honorifics and respects. A lady killer, many hearts have been stolen by him. He speaks with honorifics towards those who prove themself. Conqueror of Three Worlds: During his life, Ox was known for a unique power which earned him his title as The Conqueror of Three Worlds (ごうざんぜみょうおう, gouzanzemyouou). He was able to claim nations while being feared as an Ushi-oni. Despite naturally having high amounts of strength and durability, he becomes invulnerable while his body is in motion. It constantly produces and absorbs kinetic energy while circulating it throughout his body. In essence making Ox Unstoppable when in motion. He uses this ability for an ultimate charge, also attacking with swords during battles. Ox's body creates a thin shield of energy when moving to protect it from any sort of recoil. Akagi attached metallic horns onto his head, allowing it to batter his targets further. Combining Ox's bionic modifications with his power, turned him into a true warring demon. Able to break through nearly all defenses. Akagi can increase Ox's kinetic absorption which further pushes his mobile invulnerability as well as self protection. It is because of this that Ox is Akagi's favorite puppet since he has yet to meet someone who can stop him. The downside is its speed. Although incredibly fast, Ox's power is still a simple charge. And such, cannot make sharp turns. Ox is the Warrior. Kamui.Gakupo.600.824137.jpg Moneynew.600.159857.jpg Snake Snake, regarded as lady of ālaya-vijñāna (阿頼耶識, araya-shiki), was a master assassin at a young age. She retained her youthful beauty, including her green hair and emerald eyes. A bubbly, murderous, child whose shiny outlook on life masked an inside filled with darkness and hatred. She was made with a lighter metal to help with lightweight purposes. Snake is used less for direct battle and more for infiltrating and sneak attacks. She has a high societal status in Iwagakure, as she is a high ranked member of Iwa's Tsukagami Clan. She is usually cloaked in a dark shroud with a hood that covers her head. But underneath is a royally dressed teenager that could pass as living. Snake is a bubbly girl who represents Akagi's lost childhood, yet murderous side. Always jumping and twirling, she is alive to have fun, plain and simple. She often teases Akagi and Ox when they choose to avoid trouble. At the same time, Snake can be flirtatious at times. Chasing after men of power and questionable morals. She enjoys her job and loves to kill more than anything else. She feels no remorse for the lives she takes and will complete a mission at all cost. When it comes to Akagi, she takes on an older sister role. Protecting him before anyone else. This causes her to stay near Akagi just in case she has to tunnel out of danger. Her voice rings a glee one no longer hears in a world as cold as this. Lady Kakuremino: Snake was blessed with a masterful cloaking technique capable of going beyond the physical realm. Even ones strongest intangibility technique had extensive drawbacks. Mujitsu must be activated by the softening of the bodily tissue within the individual, therefore allowing for a much more flexible body structure, which subsequently provides the ability for its transfer to the spiritual realm with less chakra. This transference takes place through the activation of Yin Release within the body, which the body is subsequently flooded with, causing the physical body to be layered with the force of the dark, therefore disallowing any physical energy to interact with it. This absence of interaction takes place due to the properties of Yin, which create a field, akin to that of Genjutsu, causing all physical matter outside the radius of his body to be incapable of actually being used to "fuel" this spiritual energy's existence, as the body's internal structure does the same. However, with this, there is also a time limit that must be followed by the individual who uses it. This is due to the spiritual energy "consuming" the physical matter within the body, restoring it to equilibrium as time passes. For this reason, the technique loses potency as time passes by; though, if used by certain members correctly, it can be a potent weapon nonetheless. Although connected to his Chakra threads, She could use it to turn Akagi himself intagible. Horse Horse was a shinobi who grew up with Akagi. A master puppeteer, The Kazekage recognized them both as Puppetry prodigies. Horse, himself, focused more on manipulating weaponry, creating a number of dances which involved metallic swords. Together, Akagi and Horse helped Sunagakure defend itself against strong enemies. Horse was killed during a mission in front of Akagi's very own eyes. It is said Horses death lead to Akagi becoming obsessed with preserving himself and others. Horse wears royal, aristocratic cloths, showing his personal connection to to Akagi. Horse is a controversial personality type. He is nothing more than what Akagi remembers his best friend as. Someone quiet and aloof, yet loving and caring. This causes Horse to constantly complain about fighting, choosing to end it quickly and relax later... As well as his despising of weak material such as wood and flesh. Horse is a long distance fighter. He uses his special release to manipulate his levitating blades as well as remain immune to ninja weaponry. On top of that, Horse has the ability of magnetizing his opponent, Horse.(Chinese.Zodiac).600.847846.jpg Monkey Monkey was a... Monkey is a silly man. Utterly childish and oblivious.. Hands of Sozin: Monkey was gifted with a hidden technique long sought after by his superiors. Hand of Sozin allows Monkey is the manipulation of heat, both internal and external. A power stemming from his stomach, he uses his spiritual energy to both guide and convert heat into chakra. His movements follow circular motion from redirecting heat. Absorbing it through one passageway and letting it out another. With an absence of heat, cold and ice is left in its presence. With an aura that can increase and decrease temperature, Monkey transforms his battlefield to an icy tundra or scorching desert. His presence ultimately leads to his surroundings melting or freezing. He can use Hands of Sozin to transform his chakra into massive amounts of heat as well. However, his offensive purposes mostly surround heat enhanced taijutsu. All in his grasp will freeze or melt, depending on Akagi's will. For this reason, Akagi must remain a certain distance away as he will also be effected. Monkey is able to concentrate his heat manipulation for various supportive purposes. By transforming its state of matter, Monkey can negate or manipulate water release techniques. In an absence of heat, Monkey leaves cold and ice in his presence. Allowing him to freeze an opponent or target. Monkey can also channel his heat through his body and weaponry through attacks, or use it as a way to stop an incoming weapon. Sheep Rooster Rooster is a smaller, more fragile bionic puppet meant for defensive purposes. Just as she was in real life, Rooster is a girl with long graceful purple hair. She is covered in royal kimono's and robes. Her eyes black with a mystic emptiness. Rooster's hands are covered in white bandages which are key for her power. Rooster is a woman that cannot be read easily. Her weapon of choice is a Khakkhara which Rooster can use for protection. Rooster is a shy personality who refuses to speak to anyone. She speaks from behind her sleeves and cannot hold eye contact for a large amount of time. Snake constantly belittles and teases Rooster, but will protect her from outside threats. Even offering to take her shopping. Rooster speaks with strict honorifics. Referring to her enemies as -San, and even asking if they are alright. Some joke that she is in love with Ox, which is seen from her blushes and refusal to look him in the eye without fainting. In battle, if angered, Rooster becomes a sadist not afraid to claim the lives of all in her path. Santai (さんたい): Rooster was a princess cursed with a unique space-time seal placed upon her hand at birth. Wrapped around in a cloth, when it is removed, her palm collapses, revealing an empty void. A black hole which sucks in everything in front of it. Be it friend or foe, nothing and no one is safe when Rooster releases the cloth and activates his seal. It can be used to absorb attacks and even people. Once inside, it is revealed to be an endless abyss. What makes this technique so dangerous is that closing it once activated proves difficult. It also requires large amounts of concentration and chakra control to regulate the black hole. Akagi describes it as keeping a fire from spreading while on a leaf. Another weakness is that the pull dies with more usage. Even if it constantly started and ended, after the third or fifth time, the pull has lessened drastically. And after multiple or prolonged used, it cannot be activated until the chakra has recharged itself. Tenma.Momiji.600.1188278.jpg 5688-24237177.jpg 558085.jpg Tenma.Momiji.full.861157.jpg Tiger Rat Dragon Life-Draining Touch: The Puppet Brigade developed a kinjutsu with hopes of bringing a puppet to life. However, it ended with a technique which transferred ones life-force into another target. It was not till Dragon, a former master of the Puppet Brigade came about this technique that he developed an even deadlier version. Instead of giving away his life-force, Dragon is able to steal, or drain another living creatures life through touch. This lead to Dragon leaving the Puppet brigade and spending his time as a criminal. His ability revolved around an immense mastery of taijutsu, enough to surpass Ox, and his life-force stealing touch. This puppet is an absolute weapon for close quarters fighting. If its taijutsu does not finish off his target, its touch surely will. Dragon.(Chinese.Zodiac).600.847848.jpg Pig Dog Rabbit Trivia *Based off of Chinese Zodiac, many of the powers his puppets hold are centered around their personality trait in each trine as well as their element and a few other aspects.